User talk:StormingDragon
Hey everybody! You may have seen me jumping around, visiting other people's wikis. :P I love doing that. It's so much fun to see all the creative stuff people do. Especially dragon-related ones, where a certain size imagination is involved! >< Anyway, this is just to say hello. So, yeah. Hi. ;D If you need anything, like if you want me to delete/edit/protect a page, just leave a message on my talk page. Thanks a bajillion! StormingDragon 21:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC) \m/ -_- \m/ Peace out! would you like to set up a link to geisha world 15:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) i put your link on ologypeda to try to get you some help 16:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Purpose Hello, I am Wyvern Rex., administrator of Ologypedia and a few other places. Please could you inform me of the purpose of this wiki? Is it a general overview of dragons from fiction, dedicated to a specific series or fan-generated? For the former, I will provide what help I can, if the second then regrettably I would be of little use in this instance and if the latter, then I would help with categorisation and other such tasks.--Wyvern Rex. 16:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) you want to set up a link to geisha world 22:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Is Geisha World a wiki? Or a site? Please specify StormingDragon 22:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) geisha world is a wiki and have you talk to rex from ologypeda 22:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes I have talked to Rex, he is Amazingly Awesome. And I will add that link to Geisha World, thanks! :) StormingDragon 22:19, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Then I am of use! May I take this chance to advertise the land of Allaria, a creation of m'learn'd colleague Thornclaw Braveheart (eccentricities mainly caused by a touch o' the brain rot, it can happen to the best of them). Dragons are involved and I am presently collaborating with Thornclaw on the next installment. I will be categorising, wikifying and correcting errors. (I have some training in biology, so I will be able to help with Latin names and taxonomy. For example, I removed a reference to "a million species" as this would be impossible to achieve without having us tripping over dragons every time we went for a walk.)--Wyvern Rex. 10:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea! Thanks a bunch! :) StormingDragon 20:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Stormingdragon!!! I need a link! Stormingdragon if you could please put a link to the Zelda wiki on your page that would be awesome. Please its really awesome (www.zelda.wikia.com) i edit there alot and it has dragon-related pages LinksAwesome 22:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey LinksAwesome, I'm not sure I could find a way to make it relate to the Handbook Wiki. Really sorry. :/ If you find a wiki that has to do with dragons I'd gladly put it up on my Home page along with the other ones I've added. Please don't take it personally, I just can't see what the Zelda wiki really has to do with dragons. Unless dragons play video games, that is. Thanks for the suggestion. I'm sorry to let you down. StormingDragon 22:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) It's all right. Hey theres also the Dragonology wiki, that definitely has to do with dragons, it's at(www.dragonology.wikia.com) Please consider this one LinksAwesome 22:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I've looked at that one, and I definitely agree this will work great! I'll put it on the home page for sure! Thanks for the suggestion. StormingDragon 22:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I need to talk to you about something. Hey bro, I got a question. I guess I'll just stick it here. Remember the page on elemental dragons? And how I wanted an infinity dragon page? When do you think you'll get around to making a page about that? Cause I'm getting anxious and I wanted to know if I could just go on ahead and make an Infinity Dragon page myself. I've got a cool picture I could slap on there. Any thoughts? NewsCentral 22:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah, so you wanted to make your own Infinity Dragon page? Go ahead! I'm real busy and I might never get around to making a page about that, but if you want to, I encourage it! Kudos to you for taking charge of your own page creation and edits! StormingDragon 23:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) i'm starting to question if this is the only fan-based dragon wiki out there i think you'll have plenty of competition for users, like the dragons, dragon and dragonology wikis. they all have a lot more users, even though you have more pages than most of them. are you sure you're doing a good enough job advertising this wiki? if you need any help I can post your link on the skyward sword and zelda wikis. thats the best i can do right now. LinksAwesome 23:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I've noticed my competition, too. But I have been working hard to make quality articles and advertise this wiki. I think I've done a pretty good job. If you want to post the links, feel free, but I don't need much more help right now. I appreciate the offer, though! :) StormingDragon 23:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Competition Sorry if me and Links are flooding your talk page, but I've carefully audited all your competition, and wikis who might attract your users elsewhere. Here's the statistics: As of December 31st 2011, - The Dragon Wiki is struggling with a vandal problem. It has 44 pages, 40 photos, and about 3 active administrators. I'm not 100% on that number but it's just a rough estimate based on my findings. - The Dragons Wiki might be more of a competition - it has 175 pages and ''423 ''photos, not to mention plenty of active administrators. If you want to get yourself noticed over them, it's going to take a LOT of work and a LOT of users. - Finally, the Dragonology Wiki has 22 pages, 24 photos, and I wasn't able to identify the number of active administrators, but it looks to be a relatively small number. As your colleague, I strongly suggest you get some more pages, photos and administrators to compete with these other wikis and get some new users. Me and Links are willing to help out as much as we possibly can. Let us know if you need anything. Your respected ally, NewsCentral 03:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You're right, this could be worse than I thought. I knew there were some good wikis about dragons out there, but I never imagined there'd be 3 possible competitors who are taking users' attention. Hopefully, I can add some great new content, finish my 2-week cleanup, and have new users swarming this wiki like... uh... well, like users to a dragon wiki! Thanks for sticking by me. I'm very glad we met in college. If you can add some new pages and photos, that would be awesome. And one more thing... Don't call them competition, call them other wikis. They might be taking potential new users, but they shouldn't be referred to that way... no offense, of course! StormingDragon 03:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :And perhaps they don't have to be competition. We are all dragon fans, we all share the same interests and we should all be capable of aiding each other. I believe in the creation of something like a "Draconic Alliance" of Wikis, where members carry links to each other's homepages on a template on their homepage. The Alliance already exists in a primitive form on the wikis I edit and administrate: Ologypedia, Dragons Wiki, the LOTR RPG Wiki, the Ology Fanon Wiki, the Inheritance Fanon Wiki and Inheriwiki. I am sure that my informal coalition could be joined with Dragon Wiki, Dragonology Wiki and this Wiki, among others, to form a useful mini-hub. Do you think that this is a good idea?--Wyvern Rex. 12:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea! Yes, I'd love to make a Draconic Alliance, as you call it :) That would benefit all of our wikis and reduce or completely throw out the need for competition. NewsCentral, hope you've got an opinion on this. :StormingDragon 17:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly. May I assume your support and the support of this wiki for the initiative?--Wyvern Rex. 11:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you have our full support! May this endeavor be successful, and may the Draconic Alliance become strong! StormingDragon 21:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Favicon troubles Hey guys, its me. I'm worried because I put a favicon on the Handbook a couple days ago and it hasn't shown up yet. I know it's supposed to show up in up to 24 hours but it's been nearly 48 and I'm a little nervous. I know I did it right, but I could really use a second opinion on this issue! StormingDragon 18:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : : what is a mini-hub 18:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) A mini hub is like an alliance, or many wikis joined to form one big one. StormingDragon 18:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) can someone help me start a mini-hub 19:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You own the Geisha World wiki, right? Contact some other wikis that relate to your topic and see if you can form a mini-hub. That's all I can do right now, sorry. StormingDragon 19:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) If you would like help with ideas, making this wiki bigger or better feel free to ask me. Oh, and if you want more users go to a wiki ad on the bottom that is sometimes there called Spruce Up Your Wiki. They helped me get more users, and they'll help you too. Also, I notice you like writing stories. I am an amateur at that, but still love coming up with ideas, getting really excited about them, write ten pages and then forget about it ;). I would love to tell you some of my ideas if you would want to use them or hear them. DDfan80 14:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Hi, I'm kind of new here but would love to help as much as I can. Do you think I could make Kings for more species of dragon?DDfan80 18:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Hi I'm new to this wiki and I just wanted to say hi and meet some new friends. Merge Draco Fannon Wiki into The Dragon Handbook I am currently proposing that the inactive Draco Fannon Wiki be merged into The Dragon Handbook. Find out more here. ~ El Komodos Drago A.K.A. swordsofwrathadmin (talk to me) 12:45, September 20, 2018 (UTC)